


Alone

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, So much angst, THIS IS THE THEME OF THE DAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: After the whole day being nothing but one important talk after another, she feels absolutely drained.





	

It is not wholly unexpected when Nil finds out about Leo’s lollipop. It is not a lie per se, and she tells him as much, if only to steer him towards anger rather than disappointment, and it works, just barely. He is angry, he is  _ livid _ in his quiet way, but he is also hopeful, and keeps touching the piece of silver adorning his ear like he can’t believe it is there. 

Flick still thinks they will fit together nicely, but in the end if all she’s achieved will be this tentative friendship and understanding, it will be enough. Both of them could use that. 

After Nil storms away, leaving her alone in the room she just sighs, and resolves to talk to Leo as well, it is time she cleaned her mess. She did push them on the right track, she hopes, but ultimately, it’s up to them. Nil is right, they’re not children and deserve some trust.

 

After the whole day being nothing but one important talk after another, she feels absolutely drained. She can see the way her father holds his hands in his pockets at all times since the news, can see the headache drawn in her mother’s strained smile. She can see the way Nil’s face is still all red and puffy, and the way he crumbles as soon as Fyr starts to cry. 

She knew that conversation will have to happen. Leo is unexpected, but not unwelcome, both of them can use a friend right now, so when he moves towards Nil she mindlessly grabs him by the sleeve and drags along. She goes straight to the workshop. It is a safe space, for all of them.

 

Nil doesn’t stop crying and she doesn’t know what to do with that. All she can think is that unless he’ll stop she’ll join, so she pushes him out of the chair and gives him the bracelet acting like an asshole, and it works, a bit. It makes him angry, but she’d rather have him angry, than broken. She sees Leo grab his hand and can’t express how thankful she is that at least this time he won’t be left alone.


End file.
